warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowleap
:::Shadowleap is a beautiful, thick furred Revealed by Texas dark grey she-cat with silver tabby patches, Casting Shadows and striking, ice-blue eyes. Revealed in Casting Shadows History ''Casting Shadows :Shadowkit is seen sitting under the Fallen Pine, gazing up at Needlestar excitedly. Needlestar gives her her apprentice name, ''Shadowpaw and the mentor, Flowerburst. Shadowpaw is shown to be very happy with her mentor, until she tells her that she had to clean out the elders' den. :Later, after cleaning out the elders' den, Shadowpaw walks out and meets the hunting patrol in which Briarwing and her kit, Couragepaw are a part of. She greets them, saying good job with the catches. Briarwing and Couragepaw dip their heads in a thank you, and pad off, talking and laughing. Shadowpaw then suddenly wishes she knew her mother so they could laugh and talk like that. :Once the gathering begins, Shadowpaw is sitting with Briarwing and Couragepaw, talking and laughing. Couragepaw and her hit it off; but their chat is interrupted when Stripetail, the StormClan deputy, and unknown to Shadowpaw, Briarwing's father. Briarwing and him argue, Stripetail says that if he had raised her like he had wanted to, she wouldn't have been so disrespectful. Briarwing then states that she couldn't imagine him wanting to, since he never even tried to be in her life. Stripetail looks at his former mate, Oakflight, longingly, and pads off angerly. Shadowpaw is shocked. :The next few days were harsh for Shadowpaw, as she wasn't as good at training as her fellow apprentices. Though Flowerburst is kind, Shadowpaw still feels like she was a let-down for her mentor. Flowerburst sees it, and comforts her, saying that no-cat was perfect, and even Needlestar had made mistakes. Shadowpaw feels a little better, and starts doing better. :One day, Flowerburst lets Shadowpaw go hunting alone, since she had earned it. Shadowpaw goes hunting near the border with the rouge border. A yellow tom comes out of the bushes and grabs her. Shadowpaw manages to get away, but another tom is in the bushes near by, and she runs into his trap. They take her to their camp. Later, Briarwing sees her in the camp, and runs back to camp to get back-up. She comes back with more warriors, and they manage to get Shadowpaw back. Briarwing, however is wounded and is sent to the medicine cat den. :Once Briarwing heals, Shadowpaw and Couragepaw go hunting with her. Briarwing catches a hawk, much to the amazement of Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw and Couragepaw both catch a rabbit. :Once they get back to camp, Needlestar gathers her clan, saying that they were attacking StormClan in the morning. Shadowpaw is scared, and is shivering. Briarwing puts her tail around her, saying that she would protect her if she had to go. Couragepaw is very exited, talking to her siblings. Briarwing glares at Needlestar, stating that a battle is not needed. Needlestar silences her, and Shadowpaw gets the feeling that the battle had deeper reasons than just a fight at a gathering. ''Lightning Crashes :LightningClan is attacking StormClan. Shadowpaw crouches beside Couragepaw, Mapleheart, and Briarwing. Briarwing tells the apprentices to stay beside her. Couragepaw and Shadowpaw nod. :Once in battle, Shadowpaw stays close to Briarwing and Couragepaw. Briarwing then gets attacked by Stripetail. Couragepaw pushes him off her, but is thrown aside by Oakflight, who tries to separate Briarwing and Stripetail. Stripetail pushes her aside, and Briarwing leaps on him, half-blinding him. She then tells him that she's take his other if he touched her kit or mother again. Stripetail runs off, half-blind. Shadowpaw watches, shocked. :A little later, after the battle; Shadowpaw learns of the death of her mentor. She is greatly saddened, and is given to Briarwing to be mentored by. Frosting Shadows :Shadowpaw is seen along with her foster siblings getting their warrior names. Shadowpaw becomes ''Shadowleap and is very proud of it. :Later, Briarwing is seen dragging a branch into the nursery. Shadowleap asks her why she was doing that. Briarwing stats that she is expecting another litter. Shadowleap then notes that she she-cat had been getting quiet big and wondered how she hadn't noticed before. ''Echo of the Winds The Last Legacy '''This book has yet to be released.' Personality :Shadowleap is a kind, caring, fierce, brave, and loyal she-cat. She loves her clan-mates dearly, and will do anything to protect them. Trivia Facts *She was going to be Briarwing's daughter, but this idea was pushed aside. :*Though it may still be a thing.... ;) *She will one-day take a mate, and have kits with him. :*She will actually get one in the next series. *She will one-day become leader. *Texas says she will be revealed to have a Half-Clan Mother, which gives us a good guess. Mistakes *She is called a black she-cat with ginger patches. *She is said to have been Briarwing's kit, by Needlestar (Though it may not be a mistake) Gallery Shadowleap.Apprentice.png|Apprentice Kin Mates: None Daughters: None Sons: None Mother: Unknown she-cat Father: Unknown tom Brother: Foster Mother: :Briarwing: Alive Foster Father: :Mapleheart: Alive Foster Sisters: :Courageflight: Alive :Frostwillow: Alive :Flamestrike: Alive |''See More''}} ---- ---- Category:Texaswild's ocs Category:She-Cat Category:LightningClan Category:A Promised Future Series Characters Category:Warrior Category:Alive